Knights and cowards
by HamaK0
Summary: Joffrey and Tommen are talking about Bran in Winterfell.


**Knights and Cowards**

Winterfell was big. That was a first thought that Tommen thought when he saw it first time. Tall walls had to have many secrets. He often envied the middle Stark boy, Brandon, whom he had seen climbing those said walls without a care in the world. Once he took a hold of the wall and tried a little could he grab it, but Mother had catched him before he even had a chance to start, so he didn't find out was he as brave as Brandon. Brandon was really good sword fighter too (He had easily beaten Tommen) and Tommen had heard that he wanted to become knight of the Kingsguard. He was sure Brandon would become a great knight.

Brandon was only a year older than him so Tommen had hoped that they could become friends, but Mother and Joffrey had destroyed those hopes. It was good that Brandon was coming with them back to home so Tommen still have time to make friends. Maybe in King's Landing Mother would not keep so close eye on him.

"What are you doing?" Tommen heard Joffrey's voice. He didn't sound pleased to see him. The Hound was standing behind him looking as menacing as always.

"Mmmhm." Tommen only mumbled.

"Mother won't like it if you really decide to climb"

"I wasn't going to" Tommen said quietly back. Joffrey continued.

"But I know you are too much of a coward to climb anywhere. Even climbing in to the saddle of a horse is too high for you."

Tommen was silent. It didn't help if you disagreed with Joffrey. He would only invent new mean ways to make Tommen look stupid and coward. It didn't usually help either that he decided to keep silent. Joffrey proceeded with his opinion.

"Maybe you want to be the same as that Stark brat, but I will tell you that is not an improvement. These northerners are idiots whose brains must have been frozen. I mean who normal person would live here for their own free will..."

"Would dad let me have an fawn?" Tommen decided to interrupt. King Robert had once let him have a one, but whole thing has been ruined once again by Joffrey.

"Another fawn, why in the name of Seven would you want something like a fawn for a pet? They are useless. You should have something more fierce like a lion, but then again you would just piss your breeches because you would be too afraid of it."

"So you would think direwolf would be okay as an pet? They are fierce?" Tommen asked. Oh how fun that would be if I had also a direwolf so we could play together with Brandon, he thought.

"NO NO. Direwolfs are barbaric beasts who will never listen to anybody. I am waiting when one of them will eat Stark children, probably the youngest will be eaten first because he is just a baby, he can't barely run so he will be easy meal."

"No, they will not eat them. Have you seen how loyally Brandon's wolf listen to him? He does everything he asks."

"Oh. Mother will be so thrilled to hear that you want to throw away your heritage and become one of the savages... " Joffrey said slyly.

"I didn't say that!" Tommen almost shrieked.

"And that Brandon is just a coward who doesn't even have a backbone. He will never make a knight and when I am King he will never be part of the Kingsguard!"

Tommen thought that was just plain mean, but that was Joffrey. He would crush somebody's dream just for the fun of crushing it. That had happened many times already for Tommen.

"What do you mean he is coward, haven't you seen climbing these walls? They are at least fifty feet high and I have seen him running in the roof. If that isn't brave, I don't know what is." Tommen pondered out loud.

Joffrey looked perplexed. "Really?" It was first time Tommen had managed to shut Joffrey up ever.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to do it!" Tommen declared.

"Of course I could. I just think there are better things to do than climb walls like a savage. "

"Well I want to see you climb, are you sure you aren't just scared?" Tommen asked.

"Are you implying that I am a coward?" Joffrey looked pretty manic.

"Ummm..." Tommen didn't really want to have him angrier to him.

"For your knowledge, I can do everything that some northerner Brandon Stark can do."

"Prove it." Tommen was feeling more confident than normal.

Joffrey was looking annoyed and even little afraid.

"You should be able to do it easily because you are the mighty crown prince." Tommen stated defiantly.

Joffrey didn't really have a good reason to say no. Because if he did say no, he would admit that northerner was more braver and knightly than him. He tried one of the walls trying to find something to keep hold of, but his hand only found smooth tone. Then he tried his last resort.

"How do I know you are not lying?" He asked Tommen. Before Tommen could utter a reply, more rough voice answered.

"I have also seen that boy running in the roof. " It was the Hound. Tommen usually forgot about the sworn shield, because he was so used to him. Tommen smiled at him. Hound just looked the same as always, bored. Joffrey looked pissed and scared at the same time. He reluctantly put his hand on the wall and finding some small spot to cling on and started to raise his leg. He was unfortunately saved by their cousin Lancel who told them that Queen wanted to see him before the hunting trip. Joffrey's face got back the gleeful expression and he happily almost skipped to see their Mother.

Tommen looked on the roof and there he saw Brandon again. Was climbing the only thing he ever did? Tommen smiled at him and waved his hand at him. And for Tommen's enjoyment Brandon waved enthusiastically back. Yes, maybe there was a good chance they could become friends in King's Landing.


End file.
